You're My Void
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Things are getting shaky for Tris as the final step to initiation creeps up closer. Things are heating up with Eric but these feelings aren't something she knows anything about. She knows how he makes her feel, but he's dangerous and worst of all: her life is in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry for my absence! I have been dealing with a crazy semester and life really got in the way. I'll be back to my regular updating soon, i promise.**

 **This is light for this series so I promise I'll give it a good naughty end, which is one or two more chapters from now.**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **This is AU/Canon blend. (I changed it up a bit, you'll see)**

 **Characters may be ooc at times**

 **Rated M for strong slanguage/sexual content/bdsm themes throughout the series**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris groaned softly as she stirred herself awake. She ran her fingers up along the sheets, the satin cool to the touch. She breathed in deeply, his dark scent rolling over her. She blinked her eyes open, taking in how the sunlight stretched across the walls.

This was beginning to become a common occurrence, her waking up in his bed. She shifted a little, hissing as a throbbing pain shot through her body. That was common, too. Waking up sore after the previous night's activities.

She sighed softly, anger sizzling in her veins as she realized her bones weren't sore from her contract with Eric. Memories of big hands gripping her body, muffled voices as she stumbled along blindly, the rushing water of the chasm below, and the faint scent of lemongrass filled her mind.

She sucked in a deep breath, hiccupping softly. _Al,_ she thought bitterly. _You tried to kill me, you coward._ She was too busy swimming in her anger that she didn't notice is icy-stare locked on her.

"Tris," he said, his voice soft and cold at the same time.

She blinked a few times before turning to the doorway, his broad frame leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out, trying not to tremble beneath his silvery-blue eyes.

His face was an emotionless mask as he stalked towards her, her eyes glued to his face as he walked around the bed. She inhaled sharply when his hand reached towards her, something dark flashing in his eyes as she flinched away. He held his hand by her cheek, not closing the gap but not letting his hand fall. "Why?"

His voice was like a small stone falling into a lake, the ripples echoing in her ears. She tilted her head to the side, electricity shooting through her veins as her skin met his. She sighed, letting his thumb stroke her cheek idly. "I was so weak," she admitted, her voice low. She felt hot tears pooling beneath her skin, a small hiccup pulsing through her as she tried to hold the tears back. "They almost killed me. I tried to—I couldn't fight back. I wasn't strong enough." She closed her eyes, warm tears trickling down her cheeks slowly. "Al," she whispered, the streaks of tears burning against her skin. "I thought he was my friend."

Eric held his hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away her drying tears. Sucking in a deep breath, she turned her eyes towards him. He towered over her, his silvery-blue eyes like moonstones. She had opened her mouth to speak but quickly sealed her lips, her slate blue orbs matching his intense stare. "Lie down."

Tris swallowed hard as she leaned back slightly, her core tightening but her heart drumming against her ribcage. "Eric," she whispered, his eyes shooting to her. "I don't think—"

"Tris," he warned, his deep voice tingling on her skin. Her tongue flicked over her lips as she laid down on his bed, his eyes never leaving her own as he hovered over her. She winced slightly as he gripped her wrists and pinned them over her head, her bruises stinging. His lips tugged down for a moment and Tris could swear his grip loosened a little. "You're not weak."

Silence spilled over them in thick waves, threatening to drown her. "But—"

Her words died on her tongue as his lips captured hers, warmth filling her veins. He pulled back a little, his hot breath tickling her nose. "You're not weak." His eyes were like glaciers threatening to freeze her soul. She couldn't trust her voice, so she just nodded simply. "They're fucking cowards." His voice was calm but she could feel the anger radiating off his skin. "Don't you ever think you're weak."

She let out a shaky breath as their clothes fell to the floor. Her body was still sore as he nestled himself between her thighs. "You had to save me," she whispered as his lips hovered over hers.

His low growl vibrated on her lips, the tickling feeling surging through her veins. In just another moment, her would was spinning as he flipped them over. Her legs straddled his lap and her palms smoothed over his chest. She peered down at him, heat coloring her cheeks as she watched his pupils dilate. He took a deep breath and skimmed his thumbs over her nipples, a soft moan on his tongue. "I want you to be in control," he said, his voice low.

She shivered, her fingertips trembling on his skin. "But I thought—"

He quirked his pierced brow at her, his lips twitching up into a devilish smirk. "Let's get one thing straight, Tris. I am still very much in control. We still have a contract, yes?" She swallowed thickly as she watched his silvery-blue irises shrink beneath the void.

"Yes."

She felt him breathe in deeply beneath her, his fingertips gripping her hips with just enough force to make her own breath hitch in her throat. "This is something I want, Tris," he whispered as he guided her hips up, one hand stroking his throbbing member at her entrance. "This is something that you need." Tris didn't have much time to contemplate what he meant before she slid down on him, a soft moan bubbling from her lips as electricity pulsed through her veins.

* * *

Tris took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria, her arms wrapped around her chest. "Hey," Christina said as Tris sat down across from her, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Hey."

"Is that your sweater?"

Tris sucked in a small breath, her fingertips tugging at the hem of the thick fabric. "No."

Christina narrowed her eyes again before shrugging. "So what happened to you last night?"

Tris opened her mouth to speak when his voice echoed around her, that lemongrass scent tainting the air. "Tris, can I talk to you for a second? Please. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I…I don't know what's wrong with me. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the feeling of eyes on her, she stood up and faced him. He looked terrible, bags under his eyes and red blotches painting his skin. Al ran a hand through his hair, the brown locks staying up in messy waves. Tris shook her head, anger swirling in her veins. _No. You're not my friend. You're a weak coward who tried to kill me._ "If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you."

Al sucked in a deep breath and took a step towards her his hand reaching out. "Tris."

She stepped out of his reach, her lips curling and body trembling. "You just stay away from me! You are a coward." Tris felt her stomach sink only a little when she saw his eyes gleaming with fresh tears. But her heart refused to skip a beat when he turned on his heel and ran away.

* * *

Tris was sitting on her bed, the mattress odd and stiff beneath her. Christina sighed softly, her arm wrapping around Tris' shoulders. "I just can't believe he would do that? It's not like him at all."

Tris inhaled sharply, her mouth opened to speak when an alarm went off. "What's that?" Will asked, his eyes squinting as the harsh bells blared throughout the compound.

With a sigh, they all got up and followed the other members, quiet murmurs whispering throughout the halls. Tris and Christina push through the mass of people, her heart beating against her ribcage as the chasm came into view. "Oh, my God!" She was sure she had said it, but it was hard to distinguish words from the rushing sounds of the water below and the blaring alarm that refused to shut off.

"Must have just jumped," someone snorted, his voice just another ringing in her ears as his body was pulled up onto the floor, the ropes crudely wrapped around his arms.

Tris shook her head and stomped off, not sure where her feet were carrying her. She was sure someone was calling her name—but her ears were still ringing and her heart was still banging.

"Tris."

Tris bit her lip, her hands balling into fists. She wasn't imagining it, he was following her. _Just leave me alone, Four,_ her mind hissed.

"Tris!" He shouted, his thick voice sending goosebumps down her flesh.

"Leave me alone."

Tris grunted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He quirked his brow at her as she struggled in his grasp, her eyes glaring daggers. Sighing, he let go of her—his lips in a thin line. "I'm sorry about Al."

"It's my fault that he's dead."

"No, it's not because of you."

She snorted loudly, his eyes narrowing in response. "You don't know, Four. He asked and—I couldn't forgive him."

Four sighed softly, his hand running through his hair as he turned from her. Tris looked at him then, taking in the hook of his nose and deep-blue eyes. _You two are like night and day,_ her mind whispered as he turned back to face her—his cheeks slightly pink. "He made his own choice. He would have been factionless, he was not gonna pass the final test."

Tris shook her head, her fingers playing with the hem of his sweater. "Neither am I."

"Why do you say that?" Four asked darkly, his arms crossing his chest.

Tris glared at him, her lip between her teeth. "You know why. And as soon as all the others find out, they're going to kill me." _He's going to kill me._

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Tris shook her head as he placed his hand on her shoulder, his warmth not what she was craving. "Come with me."

Tris didn't know why she decided to follow him. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was because she didn't want to face the others—or him. He led her to the simulation room, the chair almost mocking her in the florescent lighting. "The simulation room? Why?"

"Shut the door." Tris growled softly before shutting the door, her eyes narrowing at his small smirk. "You're gonna practice."

"In my fear landscapes?"

"No, in mine. We go in together."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, I haven't."

Tris sucked in a deep breath, heat crawling up her neck. "Are you sure you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Tris didn't know why the nonchalant tone of his voice was pissing her off but she felt anger sizzling in the pit of her stomach. Sighing, she glanced to the camera in the corner of the room—the red light beeping in time with her beating heart. "I don't know, I mean you haven't told me anything about yourself and now you just wanna let me inside of your head?"

"Are you afraid of that?"

Tris shook her head with a huff, tearing herself away from the camera to glare at Four. His eyebrow was quirked and his lips held a faint smirk that she wanted to wipe from his face. "You're not?"

Four shrugged simply. "No." She laid back on the chair and watched as he put the serum into the gun. He injected himself before turning to her. There was no soft touches as he brushes her hair from her neck—only the cold of the metal against her skin and a small pinch.

* * *

Tris felt the rush of air whip her hair back, her eyes opening slowly. She looked around for a moment, taking in the thin railing they perched on and the narrow bridge to the building across the way. "Fear of heights. I'm not surprised." Sighing, she stretched herself up before glancing to Four. "It's not real. We could just jump."

Four shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "No. A Divergent would jump. A Dauntless would get to that building." He looks over his shoulder to the building behind them. "If you wanna pass, if you wanna avoid discovery, you have to do everything the way a Dauntless would do it. You have to find tool, some method to survive."

Nodding slowly, she follows Four's lead as they walk across to the other building. She hauls herself up into the vent after him when the walls begin to stretch and moan. She gasped softly, the walls closing in on them. "Four—"

He cut her off quickly, his voice shaking slightly. "Fear of confinement. You have to find a way of stopping it. What would a Dauntless do?" Tris scoffs softly before she scans the dark room, the walls creeping closer and closer. Her fingers skim across something cold and rusted, the metal flaking off. _Nails._ Her fingertips push the rusted nails beneath the moving walls, their moans softening slightly. "Good. Take your time. I'm just enjoying myself in a shrinking box." Tris stuffed the last nail beneath the wall and it stopped moving. Smiling, she turned to face Four—only to be in another room. Her eyes were glued on him as he walked up to the table and grabbed the gun. Behind him was a girl, her face hard to see in the blinding spotlight that was shining on her. "As a Dauntless soldier you have to follow orders you don't always agree with." His voice was gruff but shaking.

"Who is she?"

"She's an innocent. I have to kill her." Tris' breath stilled in her throat as Four walked to the girl, the gun pressed against her head. "But I can never do it. Unless I look away." Four's head turns away as his finger pulls the trigger. Tris doesn't look away, though. She watches as the sound of the gun rings in her ears, the face of the girl looking almost like her before slumping forward—long, blonde hair obscuring her face from Tris' view.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Four—familiar gray walls all around them. "Why are we in Abnegation?"

"Your last fear is your worst fear. It lives in the deepest part of your mind."

Tris watches as Marcus walks down the steps towards them, a black belt in his hands. "Marcus had a son. What was his name?"

"Tobias." His voice echoes around the room. Tris' eyes widen as she watches all of the different versions of Marcus walking towards Four. "Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. Tobias, I was trying to help you—to be better."

Tris watched as Marcus' hands went into the air, belt gleaming in the fading light. "No!" She rushed in to block him but Four pushed her back as Marcus' hand came down. Four's fist struck out, each Marcus falling to the ground in unison.

Tris and Four shoot forward, panting softly. Shaking her head, she glanced over to him—his eyes already on her. "Four? Four fears?"

"Four then, four now. I keep going in there, but I don't think you ever lose them."

Tris runs a hand through her hair, his dark scent lingering on her skin as Four's light scent threatened to take over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your tattoo?"

His lips turned up in a brilliant smile and Tris felt her stomach drop. "Do you wanna see them?"

Without thinking much of it, she nodded. She held her breath as he turned around and tore off his shirt, the black ink stark against his sun-kissed skin. "That's amazing," she said, her fingertips close enough to feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Tris inhaled sharply, her eyes glancing to the doorway where he stood—his icy glare locked on Four. "Is there a reason why this initiate seems to always be in your _care?_ " Four spat.

Eric's lips twitched up slightly. "I could be asking the same of you." Tris felt heat color her cheeks as his eyes turned to her, his face emotionless.

"Thank you, Four," she whispered before walking towards Eric.

"Tris—" he began, his hand grabbing onto her sleeve.

Tris yanked her arm back, his eyes narrowing in response. "Goodnight, Four."

They walked back to his room in silence, save for her heartbeat drumming in her ears. His apartment was unusually cold as she stepped in, goosebumps prickling her flesh. She walked towards the bedroom before stopping short, his feet leading him to the kitchen. She tilted her head as she watched him take down a square-shaped glass and poured an amber liquid into it.

His blue eyes shot to her, an intense fire burning behind them. "Go to bed and I'll join you soon." Tris nodded before stepping down the hall and walking into his bedroom.

* * *

Tris stretched herself awake slowly, a soft gasp on her tongue as her arm bumped into something solid and warm. She twisted in bed, his eyes already locked on her. She chewed on her inner cheek, their bodies so close and yet so far away. "Morning." He didn't say anything at first as his fingertip traced the edge of her face. She tried to remember last night—how he found her and Four in the simulation room, the stench of alcohol on his breath as he climbed into bed and turned away from her, the ache in her core and something else—maybe an ache in her heart, too. "Eric," she said softly. "About the simulation room—with Four."

"I know," he said sharply, his voice like a cold fire burning through her veins.

"You know?" She was trembling, her life in his palm of his hands. "What are you—" She was going to ask what he had planned to do with her now but all words died in her throat as his lips crashed to hers. She melted into him, his tongue dancing over hers as he cradled her closer. "Eric," she whispered, his breath tickling her nose.

"Get dressed, I want to show you something."

Tris narrowed her eyes as she watched him get up and change quickly. "Okay." She slipped into some clothes she had kept here, the feeling of his eyes on her sending electricity down to her toes.

Tris followed Eric to the roof, her feet trying to keep up with his as they stalked to the far side of the building. Eric crouched down near the edge and Tris followed suit, her eyes watching as people in blue suits carry crates into the compound.

"Erudite."

"Yes." Tris noted how bitter Eric's voice was, her lip between her teeth as she snuck a glance. His jaw was rigid, eyes like silvery-blue stones.

"What are they doing in Dauntless?" She knew she had no real right to ask him, a Dauntless leader. And their contract had stated that she should never question him. _But he's showing me this—why? Why now?_

"Loading in supplies. Computers. And these." Eric pulls out a small vial from his pocket, an orange serum gleaming in the morning sun. "What is it?"

Eric let out a deep sigh before putting the vial back into his pocket. "I can't disclose that information."

Huffing, Tris shot up. Eric grumbled as he pulled her back towards the shadows, his eyes galring daggers as she jutted her chin out in defiance. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why bring me out here? Why tell me all this? Why only give me part of the information if you know more?"

Tris felt heat coloring her cheeks as anger sizzled beneath her skin. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know."

"Bullshit!" Tris pushed on his chest, smacking him again and again until letting her hands fall. "Why?"

"You know why." Tris shook her head, hot tears pooling behind her eyes as he gripped her hands tightly in his. "Tris, I can't—look, you're smart enough to put two and two together." She sniffled softly, taking in a shaky breath. "You remember what I asked of you, right? You take that shot and you don't miss, okay?"

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions. I was proven right when I found you and Four in the simulation room."

"You're supposed to kill me, right?"

"You take that shot, Tris. No matter what." Smiling softly, he brushed her hair from her face—her skin igniting wherever he touched. "You're my void, Tris. An unavoidable, inevitable end." Without another word, he crashed his lips to hers—his warmth invading her veins.

They pulled away suddenly when the speaker beeped, a static-filled voice seeping out all around them. "Attention, all initiates report for final testing. All initiates report for final testing."

Tris swallowed thickly, her eyes shooting to Eric. His face was always so hard to read, but his warm hands gripped her shaking ones tightly. "You're ready. You can do this."

* * *

 **So this series is coming to an end. Like I said, I promise the next chapter will have a hardcore bdsm scene in it. I felt this chapter was needed for plot, sorry it was so sex-light lol.**

 **Sorry for my long absence and I thank you all for sticking by me :) life has been crazy with school, work, my birthday (was on black Friday this year, lucky me lol), trying to have a social life, and more school. Blehhhhh. But I'm back y'all ;) and happy holidays!**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time (which won't be as long ;p ), bye-bye!**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
